The Reign of Terror 2: The Killing Spree
by Hitman47
Summary: Gordon Freeman has unfinished business with the scientists and returns to Black Mesa.


THE REIGN OF TERROR 2: THE KILLING SPREE

The sun was almost down as the body of Gordon Freeman floated down the river. A few pieces of the hazard suit still remained on him. Gordon reached the shore. Then the life support system on the hazard suit began to work. Gordon's hand moved and he opened his eyes. The suit administered morphine to Gordon and he rose up. He stood up and walked through the woods. He still had his pistol with him He took off the remains of the hazard suit and took out his car keys. He found his car and drove out of the parking lot of the Black Mesa research Facility. He remembered getting blown over the cliff and falling into the river. He planned his revenge.

The next day a scientist was outside watering his lawn and laying down grass seeds. Gordon saw him and drove his car on the lawn. The scientist dropped the seeds and ran towards the door. Gordon got out and pointed the gun at him.

"If you move, I'll shoot you in the back," Gordon said.

The scientist stopped. Gordon walked over to him.

"Gordon, I thought you were dead," the scientist said.

"Who told you?"

"Laura."

"Get in the car."

The scientist walked towards the car while Gordon followed. Gordon opened the door and shoved the scientist into the backseat. He tied up the scientists arms and legs with a chain. Gordon got into the car a and drove away.

"Why are you doing this?" The scientist said.

"Shut your mouth," Gordon said, "If you sit up, I'll kill you."

Gordon drove into a parking lot and parked the car. He reached into a bag, took out a diaper and tossed it at the scientist.

"You're gonna walk around on the street with this on," Gordon said.

"Please don't make me do it," the scientist said.

Gordon removed the chains.

"Take your clothes off and put the diaper on."

"I'll give you anything you want."

Gordon pointed the gun at his face and the scientist removed his clothes while crying. The scientist had the diaper on.

"Get outside and walk around on the street," Gordon said.

The scientist gets out of the car and walks towards the street. Gordon laughs. The scientist is on the sidewalk and everyone laughs at him. He runs into the street as everyone around him laughs. He hides behind a car.

"Someone's making me do this," the scientist said.

Everyone continued to laugh.

"It's Gordon Freeman."

Gordon is standing on the sidewalk and motions for the scientist to move into the street. The scientist walks into the street and begins to cry. Then, the police come by and see him. They get out of their cars and walks towards the scientist.

"Okay pal, what do you think you're doing?" a cop said.

"You better have a damn good excuse," the other cop said.

"Someone's making me do this," the scientist said, "He said he'd kill me."

"Where is he?" The cop said.

The scientist looked around for Gordon and saw him standing in front of a costume shop. He pointed to Gordon and looked at the officers.

"It was him, that man over there."

The officers look and see a bunny costume in the window of the costume shop.

"That was the man that made me do it, his name is Gordon Freeman."

"The bunny made you do it?" a cop said.

The scientist turned around and Gordon was gone.

"No, no, he was there."

"Come on mister, the bunny won't bother you anymore," the other cop said.

"It wasn't the bunny, it was Gordon Freeman I tell you!"

The cops arrest the scientist and put him in the car. The drive off and the scientist sees Gordon laughing at him from the side walk.

"There he is!" the scientist said.

"Shut up!" the cop said.

A scientist was sleeping in his home. A gun was pointed at his face. He woke up and saw Gordon holding a gun to his face.

"Hello," Gordon said.

"How did you get in here?"

"Nevermind that, I have a little job I want you to do. You are going to the black neighborhood and you are going to put on this KKK robe I have."

They were at the slum neighborhood and Gordon handed the scientist a KKK robe and mask.

"Put this on now," Gordon said.

"Please don't make me do this."

Gordon pointed the gun at him and the scientist put the robe and mask on. He handed the scientist a radio and then a sign that said "DIE NIGGERS DIE" with a rope attached to the sign. The scientist put the sign on.

"Get going," Gordon said.

"They will kill me."

"What do you think I'll do if you don't go?"

There were a group of African-Americans playing basketball. The scientist set the radio down and looked at Gordon who had the gun pointed at him. The scientist pressed play and the song was "Play that funky music." He began to dance really badly as Gordon laughed. The guys finally see him and walk towards him.

"Hey, you gotta problem with black people?" one of them said.

One of the guys threw a basketball at him and then they crowded around him.

"Someone's making me do this," the scientist said.

"Were gonna kill you now," one guy said.

The guys began to punch and kick him. One of them took the mask off and punched him. The scientist was bleeding badly. One of the guys took out a knife and put it at the scientists throat. They heard a police siren and they ran away. The scientist crawled away using only his arms. The blood began to pour as the scientist was shaking. The siren faded away and Gordon stood in front of the scientist.

"There's so much pain," the scientist said, "My ribs are broken, my leg is broken. I'm bleeding. It hurts so bad. I have head lacerations."

"Man, you got the shit kicked out of you," Gordon said, "I can't believe you lived through that. But you won't survive this."

The scientist looked up at him and Gordon shot him in the face. He got into his car and drove off. He drove towards the Black Mesa Research Facility. He drove towards the back of the facility and parked it by a set of double doors. He got out and climbed up a ladder. He found a trap door and opened it. There was no one in the room below. He jumped down and looked out the hallway. No one was there.

He saw a scientist walk into a room and Gordon went in with him.

"You there," Gordon said.

The scientist turned around and was shocked.

"It's you!" The scientist said, "But how are you alive?"

"That hazard suit is some piece of work. Now where can I get another?"

"It's in a room not too far from here."

"Take me there."

The scientist walks in front of Gordon while he points the gun at him. They reach the room. Gordon sees the hazard suit in a tube.

"Open it," Gordon said.

The scientist opens it and Gordon shoots him. Gordon puts on the new hazard suit. A scientist enters the room and sees the dead scientist. He goes over to him. Gordon hits the scientist in the back with a crowbar. The scientist rolls over on his back in pain. Gordon laughs.

"Please don't hurt me," the scientist said.

Gordon smashes the crowbar across the scientists face and then sticks the crowbar into both of his eyes. He leaves the room and goes down the hallway. He sees the control room door open and enters. There is no one inside. He shoots the controls and the monitors go blank. A scientist comes in and sees Gordon.

"It can't be you!" The scientist said.

He ran away as Gordon tried to shoot him. The scientist ran into a room and hid behind a desk. Gordon went into the room and looked for him.

"It Gordon and I'm back from the dead," Gordon said.

The scientist shivered. Suddenly a security guard came in. Gordon turned around but the guard shot him first. Gordon fell on the desk. The scientist came out and was still shivering.

"That's him," the scientist said. "That was the man who almost killed every scientist here."

"Well it looks like he's finished," the guard said.

Gordon got his gun and shot the guard in the head. The scientist tried to run but Gordon shot him in the leg.

"No, I don't want to die," the scientist said.

"Too bad," Gordon said.

Gordon shoved the crowbar into the scientists mouth and flipped him onto the desk. He removed the crowbar and wiped the blood on the scientists shirt. He took some ammo from the guard and left the room. He sees a room and goes inside. He finds a shotgun, 357, and a crossbow. He takes them and exit's the room. Three scientist see him and run away. Gordon shoots two of the scientists with the shotgun. One gets away. Gordon sees one scientist still moving. He shoots him with his pistol.

The scientist runs to a phone and tries to call security but the phones are down. Suddenly an arrow comes through his eye and sticks into the wall. Gordon looks at the dead scientist and throws his crossbow away. He sees 4 scientists enter a room and follows them. He busts through the door and the scientist turn around.

"Gordon Freeman!" A scientist said. It can't be you , you're dead!"

"You would like that huh?" Gordon said, "My killing spree isn't over yet."

"Please don't kill us," another scientist said, "We didn't do any harm to you."

Gordon shot the scientist in the arm and laughed. The scientists were scared. One of them began to have a heart attack.

"What the hells wrong with him?" Gordon said.

"He's having a heart attack."

The scientist tries to get his pills but Gordon punches him down. Another scientist pick up the bottle and opens the cap.

"You give him the pills and I kill everyone here," Gordon said.

"But he'll die."

"Please, I need the pills," the scientist said.

Gordon points the gun at the scientist holding the bottle.

"Give him the damn pills," a scientist said.

"He'll kill us all."

"Throw the pills on the ground, now," Gordon said.

The scientist looks at him.

"Now."

The scientist throws the pills on the ground and the scientist who has the heart attack dies.

"You let him die," a scientist said, "I thought you were his friend."

"He was going to kill us," the scientist said.

"You have always been a very lousy person."

"Okay, fun's over," Gordon said.

Gordon shot the remaining scientist with his shotgun.

A group of 6 scientist were walking down the hallway. One of them was in a wheelchair and he was staring ahead.

"Would you like to look out the window?" A scientist said.

The scientist in the wheelchair nodded. He puts the scientist by the window.

"Will he ever be cured?" A scientist said.

"He should be fine in a few weeks."

"I can't stand to see him like this," another scientist said.

Gordon approaches them.

"Well, what's going on here?" Gordon said.

"Who are you?" a scientist said.

"I'm the guy who kills people that piss me off."

"It's Gordon Freeman," another scientist said, "that was the man who caused his nervous breakdown."

"I remember shooting him, I thought he died."

"He survived and he saw you cut off the head of his friend," the other scientist said.

"What a crybaby."

"How can you be so evil? A scientist said. "Why is your mind full of sick thoughts? How could you enjoy killing people over and over?"

Gordon punched him in the stomach and laughed. Gordon shot three scientists. One of them tried to run but Gordon shot him out of the window. The scientist in the wheelchair was startled. The scientist Gordon punched tries to get up but Gordon kicks him back down. He moves the scientist in the wheelchair by a table. Gordon picks up the scientist and puts him on the table. He takes out a steel wire and begins to choke him. The scientist in the wheelchair looks on. Gordon continues to choke the other scientist as the wire cuts through his neck. The scientists head falls off and the scientist in the wheelchair is startled.

"I'm glad you saw that one," Gordon said.

Gordon pushes the scientist down a flight of stairs and laughs. The scientist is out of the wheelchair and is shivering. Gordon throws the wheelchair down the stairs and then the scientist. He walks down towards the scientist while laughing. The scientist looks at Gordon.

"Why?" the scientist said.

"Because the world has pissed me off."

Gordon put the shotgun to the scientist's head and pulled the trigger. Gordon went back up the stairs. He went into an empty room and found a hunting knife. He searched through the drawers and found a few firecrackers and a cigarette lighter. A scientist holding a clipboard walks in.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" The scientist said.

Gordon turned around and the scientist was startled.

"How are you alive?" The scientist said.

"I missed you the last time I was here," Gordon said.

The scientist tries to run but Gordon shoots him in the leg with his pistol. The scientist goes down in pain. Gordon drags the scientist near a chair.

"Get up and sit down in the chair," Gordon said.

The scientist slowly sits on the chair. Gordon takes out the fireworks.

"How about some fireworks?" Gordon said.

"Please don't hurt me," the scientist said.

Gordon stuck a fire cracker in the scientists ear and lit it. The scientist screamed. Gordon pulled the firecracker out of the scientists ear before the firecracker exploded. He laughs and sticks another one in the scientists nose. He again pulls the firecracker out before in explodes.

"Please, Gordon," the scientist said, "I'll do anything you want."

Gordon stuck another fire cracker in the scientists ear and it explodes. The blast sends the scientist to the ground. The scientists screams. Gordon drags the scientist by the door and slams the door on the scientists head. He walks down the hallway.

Four scientist were inside a room. Two of them were working on an experiment and the others were sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Wendell was in a wheelchair and Walter was writing in a black leather folder.

"I'm done Wendell," the scientist said.

He gave the sheet of paper to Wendell who read it. He looked at the scientist.

"My, this is beautiful work," the Wendell said, "This is amazing, I wish I could write poems this beautiful."

Gordon Freeman walked into a room.

"What the hell are you doing here scumbag?" A scientist said.

Gordon took out his gun and shot him in the head. Everyone screamed.

"Hello," Gordon said, "I want everyone along the wall now!"

The scientists move along the wall. Walter hugged his black folder.

"Why did you kill him?" A scientist said.

"He hated me, I hated him," Gordon said.

Wendell was staring at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Gordon said.

"You were the one who shot me in the back. You also killed my friends."

"What are you going to do about it, Wendell?"

"Please leave him alone," the scientist said.

"Shut-up."

Gordon slapped Wendell a few times.

"How dare you," the scientist said.

Wendell spits on him. Gordon wipes away the spit.

"That was really stupid," Gordon said.

He punched the scientist and shoved him to the ground and steps on him a few times. A scientist tries to stop Gordon but he punches him in the stomach and shoves him down. Gordon continues to step on him. He takes the wheelchair and folds it. He slams the wheelchair on the scientist three times. The poor scientist is bleeding. Gordon grabs his hair and lifts him up to his knees. Wendell is shivering. Gordon puts a gun in the scientists mouth and pulls the trigger. The remaining scientists scream and look away. Gordon laughs.

"You're the sickest man to ever walk the face of the earth," the scientist said. "How can you be this cruel? The man was in a wheelchair."

"So what," Gordon said, " The son of a bitch got blood all over my gun."

Gordon looks at Walter who is still hugging his folder. He is shaking in the corner and crying. He walks over there.

"If it isn't Walter Bennett, what do you have there?" Gordon asked.

"It's personal," Walter said.

"Give me that."

Gordon tries to take the folder but he holds on. He points the gun at him and Walter lets go. Gordon sets the folder on the table and looks through it.

"What's this?" Gordon said, "Shitty poems and drawings."

Gordon rips up the poems. Walter screams and picks up the ripped pages while on his knees. Gordon rips up more pages and Walter cries.

"Why did you rip up my poems?" Walter said, "I worked so hard on these."

Gordon sees a drawing of a beautiful woman.

"Who's this gorgeous babe?" Gordon said as he showed Walter the picture.

"It's my daughter," Walter said.

"I'd like to bang her."

"Don't talk about her that way. She was killed in a car accident 2 years ago."

"Tough shit. Now you draw shitty pictures of her?"

Gordon rips up the picture and Walter cries. He sees another picture with Walter's daughter who is with God in heaven.

"Is this supposed to be her in heaven?" Gordon said as he showed him the picture.

"Yes, she's with God now," Walter said, "She was a very noble person."

"I don't give a fuck," Gordon said.

Gordon rips up the picture and throws the pieces on the ground.

"How dare you do this to him," the other scientist said, "Do you have any idea what this man has been through in his life?"

"No, he never says a word to me."

"First his parents died, then his daughter is killed, his wife went into a coma and now his best friend is lying dead in a pool of his own blood. You're sick!"

Gordon kicks the scientist and picks up Walter by the hair and throws him across the room. He kicks Walter a few times. The other scientist tries to stop him but Gordon shoots him in the chest. Gordon picks up Walter and throws him into a stack of beaker bottles. He slams him against a wall and then another one. Walter falls to the ground and Gordon sits on top of him punching him repeatedly. Walter tries to block the punches. Gordon puts the gun into his mouth but the other scientist hits Gordon with a fire extinguisher. Gordon is dazed and he falls over.

"Run," the scientist said to Walter, "Run!"

Walter gets up and runs out of the room. Gordon stands up and jams a knife into the scientists head. He leaves the room. He walks down the hallway and sees a scientist writing on an agenda board. He walks into the room and points the gun at the scientist.

"What are you doing?" The scientist said.

"Where did Walter go?"

"I haven't seen him today."

Gordon shoves him against the wall. The scientist curled into a ball.

"No, please," the scientist said.

"I should beat the hell out of you like I did with Walter."

"I can't believe you would hurt him. The man has been through so much"  
Gordon kicks the scientist a few times. He picks up the scientist and throws him across the room. He sees a bottle of acid and pours it on the scientists head. The acid burns away his skin and leaves nothing but a skull. Gordon leaves the area.

Walter saw the janitors room and went inside and locked the door. He looked in a mirror and felt his bruises. He used towels to wipe away the blood. He sat on the floor and cried while feeling his bruises.

Gordon was outside the janitors room but went into the room across. He saw four scientists inside.

"Hey guys," Gordon said.

The scientists turned around.

"How the hell are you alive? One scientist said.

"Who is this?" Another scientist said.

"Gordon Freeman."

"That's right," Gordon said, "I'm not done getting revenge."

"You're pathetic Freeman," a scientist said, "You've got nothing better to do with your worthless life than to come here and cause difficulty in our lives. I can't wait to see you die."

Gordon punches the scientist down.

"No, stop, " a scientist said.

"I remember you used to push me around," Gordon said, "You treated me as if I were a Jew in a Nazi concentration camp."

"You deserved it."

Gordon picked up the scientist and planted him face first on the table. He grabbed a broomstick.

"I want you idiots to pull his pants down," Gordon said.

The scientist pull the other scientist's pants down. Gordon shoves the broomstick up the scientists ass as he screams.

"What are you doing? Please stop it!" A scientist said.

The other scientists take the broom stick out.

"Did I say to take it out?" Gordon said, "Now shove it back in."

"No, it hurts, " the scientist said.

"Do it now or I'll kill you all."

The scientist shove the broomstick in his ass.

"What are you doing? No!" The scientist yelled, "I can't believe you would do such a thing."

"He was going to kill us."

"Some friends you are."

Gordon breaks the broomstick in half as the scientist screams real loud. Gordon shoots three of the scientists and throws the one with the broomstick in his ass down. He takes a fire extinguisher and shoves the nozzle down the scientists throat. He pulls the trigger as the foam comes out of the scientists mouth. Somehow the scientist is barley alive. Gordon shoots the scientist in the stomach and leaves the room. He sees the janitors room and tries to open the door. Walter shivers and hides his face in his knees. Gordon kicks the door. He is about to shoot the lock when he sees a group of 6 scientists walk into a room. Walter is relived.

Gordon walks over to the room and enters. One scientist sees him.

"Who are you? Why do you have a guns?"

"I'm here to teach every scientist a lesson," Gordon said.

"We didn't do anything to you," a scientist said.

"No but he did."

Gordon pointed his gun at a scientist. Everyone else looked at him.

"You were a lousy scientist," the scientist said, "You always showed up late and you never got any work done."

"You never gave me the right equipment. You were always an asshole. I really hated it when you watched me on the video camera."

"I'm sorry."

"You're only saying that because I have a gun to your head."

Gordon punched the scientist in the stomach as the other ones backed away.

"I see you jerks still don't believe in violence," Gordon said.

Gordon puts the scientist on the chair and takes a hammer from the counter.

"I want you to sit down against the wall," Gordon said.

The scientist sit against the wall as they looked scared.

"We are going to play a game. I'm going to smash his toes with this hammer and every time he screams, I'm going to kill one of you."

"No please, I'll give you anything you want, just name it," the scientist said.

Gordon takes the scientist shoes off and smashes his toes. The scientist screams real loud and Gordon shoots a scientist. Everyone is scared. Gordon smashes the scientist toes again and the scientist screams. Gordon kills a scientist.

"Stop screaming," a scientist said, "You're going to get us all killed."

"But it hurts so bad," the scientist said.

"I think he wants us to die," another scientist said.

Gordon smashes the scientist's toe but he doesn't scream. He tries hard to hold it in but Gordon shoots a scientist.

"You said you weren't going to kill anyone if he didn't scream," a scientist said.

Gordon kills the rest of the scientist along the wall. The injured scientist falls down.

"I'll let you live if you can walk to the door," Gordon said.

The scientist slowly gets up and slowly walks to the door. Gordon shoots him in the back and leaves the room.

Laura Fuller saw the dead scientists in front of the janitor's closet. She tried to call security but the phones were dead. She heard a noise coming from the janitor's closet. She used a fire extinguisher to bust the lock open. She saw Walter Bennett shivering on the ground.

"Please don't hurt me," Walter said.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Laura said, "I'm here to help you."

She extends her hand but Walter backs away.

"Please, let me help you," she said.

He stuck his hand out and she helped him up.

"Who did this to you?" She asked.

"Gordon, Gordon Freeman."

She was shocked.

"No it could be him. I watched him die."

"He's not dead. He'll kill us all."

"We have to contact the authorities."

"No we can't. when they see what kind of experiments we are doing down here, who knows what they'll do. If the administrator finds out, we will lose our jobs."

"Where are the security guards?"

"They don't want to help us."

"Let's go to the clinic so I can take care of you."

Laura helped Walter out of the room.

Gordon looked into a room and saw a security guard working at a computer. There were 3 scientists at the agenda board. Gordon fires the shotgun through the chair and the blast injures the guard. The scientist are scared.

"No! I don't want to die!" A scientist said.

Gordon shot him in chest. One scientist ran out of the room. Gordon went after him. He saw him running but Gordon shot the scientist in the leg. He took out his knife and went over to the scientist.

"No, I have a wife and kid," the scientist said.

He took out his wallet and showed Gordon a picture of his wife and kid. But he slapped the wallet away.

"I don't want to see your ugly wife and kid."

He picked up the scientist and stabbed him in the stomach a few times. Then he stabbed the scientist in the eyes and threw him down. He went back to the room. A scientist was giving CPR to the security guard. The other scientist had a bandage around his chest and was lying on the ground, still breathing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gordon said.

"I'm trying to save his life," the scientist said.

"Then save it."

The guard begins to get up as Gordon points the gun at him.

"You saved both of them, good for you."

"Why are you doing this?" The scientist said. "What will this solve? Violence never solves anything."

"You're time's going to come," the guard said.

Gordon shot him in the head.

"No! Why did you do that?" The scientist said, "I worked so hard to save him. I worked so hard."

"Now you know what it feels like to work hard and not have it pay off," Gordon said.

Gordon looked at the injured scientist.

"Get up now," Gordon said.

The scientist gets up while holding his chest.

"Please don't kill him," the scientist said, "I'm begging you."

"I won't, but he's going to kill you."

Gordon set his gun on the table and went behind the injured scientist and pointed his shotgun at him.

"Go ahead shoot him," Gordon said.

"He's my friend," the scientist said, "And he saved my life."

"I'm going to kill both of you if you don't shoot him."

The injured scientist picked the gun up and pointed it at the scientist.

"What are you doing? I saved your life."

"He'll kill us both. I'm sorry."

The scientist pulls the trigger but no bullets. Gordon laughs and shoots the scientist.

"You said you wouldn't kill him," the injured scientist said.

Gordon shot the injured scientist and left the room.

Laura placed a bandage over a wound on Walter's face.

"Where the folder you always carry around?" Laura said.

"Gordon destroyed it. He ripped everything up."

"That sick bastard."

Laura placed another bandage over his face.

"How are we going to stop him?" Laura said.

"We can't stop him. He's wearing a new hazard suit."

"We are going to find a way."

"He killed Wendell."

Laura looked at him in shock. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, why did he do that? That man is so sick. He was your best friend."

"I don't want to leave this room. I afraid of death."

"What if he comes back?"

"We'll hide in the closet. I want to go back in there and never come out."

"We have to stop Gordon," Laura said, "He'll kill everyone if we don't."

Gordon entered a room with 7 scientists. One of them turned around and saw him.

"No, no, it can't be," the scientist said.

They all turn around.

"You thought I was dead huh?" Gordon said.

"I wish you were dead," the scientist said, "You don't know how great it is not to have you around."

"No one to boss around and treat like scum huh?"

"I saw what you did to Ron. You cut up his face after all the pain and misery he's been through."

"You should have seen what I did to Walter Bennett. I ripped up his poem and beat the hell out of him."

"That's sick," another scientist said.

"You have no remorse for him. He's an emotional wreck."

"He's around here somewhere and I'm going to kill him."

"I hope to witness your demise Gordon."

Gordon hit the scientist with the shotgun and he fell down. The other scientists back away.

"Look at you," the scientist said, "Hiding behind a hazard suit and a gun."

"Shut up," Gordon said, "We are going to play a game. If this scientists bleeds after I cut him one of you will die."

Gordon took out his knife.

"No this isn't fair," the scientist said.

"You better not bleed," a scientist said.

"What? I can't help it."

"Don't bleed," another scientist said.

"Are guys insane? I thought you were my friends. You supposed to help me."

"If they do they will die," Gordon said.

Gordon cuts the scientists arm and he bleeds. He shoots a scientist.

"He wants us to die," a scientist said.

"This isn't fair," the cut scientist said.

"You were never fair to me," Gordon said.

Gordon cuts the other arm and shoots another scientist.

"Stop bleeding!" a scientist yelled.

"I hate you all," the cut scientist said, "What kind of people are you? What kind of a world is this?"

Gordon shoots the bleeding scientist and the remaining ones scream.

"Stop this insanity! A scientist said.

Gordon shot him in the groin and he screams real loud. The other scientist try to help him.

"If you help him you all will die," Gordon said.

The scientists back away.

"I need help, some one help me," the injured scientist said.

"He'll kill us if we help you," a scientist said.

"You're just going to leave me here? What kind of friends are you?"

"This man needs medical attention right away," a scientist said.

Gordon shoots him.

"Not any more," Gordon said, "I want you idiots to move down the hall."

The 3 scientist walk in front of him. One scientist gets out a powder from his pocket.

"It's amazing what you can accomplish when you threaten to shoot someone," Gordon said, "All of you are so helpless."

The scientist threw the powder into Gordon's eyes and the scientists ran. Gordon rubbed his eyes and looked ahead. The scientists were gone. He got up and looked for the scientists.

"You're all going to die," Gordon yelled, "You hear me?"

Gordon sees a door open and walks inside. He looks for the scientists. While he has his back turned a scientist comes out and stabs Gordon in the back of the neck with a scalpel. He screams but is able to turn around and shoot the scientist in the arm. Gordon pulls the scalpel out.

"You son of a bitch," Gordon said.

The other scientist come out from the closet and help the scientist out of the room. Gordon gets a bandage and puts it on the back of his neck. He also takes a few painkillers and leaves the room. He sees the trail of blood on the ground and follows it into another hallway. The 2 scientist were there, treated the injured scientists.

"Gordon, please, one scientist said, "What do we have to do to get you to stop?"

"You can die," Gordon said.

Gordon shot the scientist. The other one tried to run and Gordon clotheslines him down. The scientist holds his head. Gordon picks up the scientist and throws him real hard into the brick wall. Blood comes out of his head and there is a large crack on the wall. Gordon looks at the injured scientist and grabs him by the hair. He sticks his knife in the back of the scientists neck and beats on his head with his crowbar. He leaves the area.

Gordon walks into a storage room and finds a gallon of gas. He walks into a room with 5 scientists. They turn around and see him.

"Who wants to play a game?" Gordon said.

"I don't have time for your mindless actions," a scientist said, "Why don't you step into traffic or put that shotgun to your head you inconceivable numbskull."

They all laugh.

"How about I just put this shotgun to your head," Gordon said as he pointed the gun at him.

The scientist stop smiling. He slides the gas can towards the scientist.

"I want you to dump the gas on him," Gordon said, pointing to a scientist.

"You think I'm stupid?" The scientist said, "Do you honestly think, I'll hurt my friend here?"

"You better or you will all die."

"Ha, he's not going to do that," another scientist said.

Gordon walked up to the scientist and put the gun to his neck.

"If you really care about your life, you'll pour gas on this pussy," Gordon said.

The scientist picked up the gas can and looked at his friend.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to die."

Gordon laughs.

The scientist pours gas on him and Gordon hands him a cigarette lighter.

"Burn him," Gordon said.

The scientist lights up the lighter and walks towards the scientist as the other one backs away.

"What kind of a man are you?" A scientist said.

"He has betrayed us," another scientist said.

"We trusted you and now you want to kill us."

"He's making me, I have no choice."

"Throw the lighter on him," Gordon said.

The scientist throws the lighter on him and the scientist burns. He dies a few seconds later. One scientist punches him down and Gordon laughs.

"You killed him," the scientist said to the one on the ground, "You are a sick man. He never did anything to you."

"He was going to kill us, don't you idiots understand?"

"Now he's insulting us," a scientist said.

Gordon shoots every scientist except the one on the ground.

"You, you said you wouldn't kill them," the scientist said.

"I lied, just like you lied to me when I first started here," Gordon said, "You said this was a good working environment.

Gordon kicks him in the ribs.

"You said there were going to be pay raises and benefits. You also said I was going to get to work in other places but it's the same damn anomalous material labs everyday."

"I'm sorry Gordon," the scientist said.

"Now you say your sorry after I have a gun to your head."

Gordon fills a sink up with water. He picks up the scientist and bangs his head on the table. He sticks the scientists face in the water until he drowns. He throws the scientist down. Gordon walks down the hallway in search of more scientists. He is unable to locate any. He walks into a room where there a barrels of radioactive waste. He finds a small room and sits down in a chair. He loads up his shotgun and his pistol. He finds a small machine gun on the table and checks the chamber which is full, He looks in the drawer and finds 3 grenades. He also finds a laptop and turns it on. He looks at the document on the desktop. The document says "DIE FREEMAN DIE" over and over. At the bottom, it is signed by Walter Bennett. He gets up and walks out of the area and back down the hall. He sees Laura and Walter ahead of him and hurries to catch them.

"I see you," Gordon yelled, "Come out and fight you little pussy. And bring that little slut with you."

Suddenly a guard comes out at shoots Gordon in the chest 3 times. He goes down but is able to shoot the guard in the neck. Gordon struggles to get up as Laura and Walter continue to run. Gordon takes the guards gun and throws a grenade at them. The blast knocks Laura and Walter down. Laura is hurt but Walter is able to get up. He checks on her. She is dazed. Gordon is now standing by them and has the gun pointed at Walter.

"Hello," Gordon said, "It's been a while."

They are in a room. Laura is sitting in a chair with Walter right by her. He is shivering.

"Please don't hurt us," Walter said, "I don't want to die."

"Shut-up," Gordon said, "Did this little tramp bandage you up?"

"Don't talk about her that way."

"Why were you so mean to Walter?" Laura said, "What did he ever do to you? He has so much trauma in his life. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Gordon punches her as Walter backs into a corner.

"They guy is in his fifties and he walks around hugging a folder. I couldn't stand it. Someone had to stop it."

"It's the only positive thing in my life," Walter said, "I like writing poetry and drawing pictures."

"Of who, you're ugly daughter?"

Gordon walked over to him and picked him up by his tie. He grabbed a hammer and placed Walter's hand on the table. He smashes Walter's right hand as he screams real loud.

"No!" Laura yelled.

She got up and tried to attack Gordon but he grabs her hair. Walter falls down. Gordon pulls her pants down and he removes the lower part of his hazard suit. He begins to rape her as Walter helplessly looks on. Gordon put the lower part back on. Laura gets up and grabs a beaker bottle. She smashes it in Gordon's face. Laura and Walter run out of the room. Blood runs down Gordon's face. He is able to get out of the room to see Laura and Walter runs down the stairs. He runs down the stairs. Suddenly, a scientist comes out and tries to hit Gordon with a steel bar. He ducks and uses his crowbar to beat the scientist. Gordon finds the helmet to the hazard suit on a table and looks at it.

Laura and Walter keep running but Walter is running out of breath, He falls to the ground while holding his hand. Laura reaches into her pocket and gives Walter some painkillers.

"Is he still behind us?" Walter said.

"No," Laura said, "We have to lure him near the compactor."

They see Gordon coming. He is now wearing the helmet.

"Let's go," Laura said.

They run towards the huge compactor and go inside a room. Suddenly, Gordon is near the compactor. A security guard comes out and shoots Gordon down, knocking the 357 loose. Gordon tries to take the helmet off but can't. Laura and Walter come out. Laura finds a flammable container and pours the liquid on Gordon. Then she takes out an lighter and sets him on fire. The guard fires more shots at him. Gordon is almost in the compactor. Walter picks up the 357. The guard is out of ammo.

"Fire it man," the guard said.

"Kill him," Laura said.

Walter fires the 357 with his left hand. The blast knocks him back into an wall and sends Gordon down in the compactor. The guard pulls the lever for the compactor and it begins to close. Laura helps Walter up. Suddenly Gordon's hand comes out and he tries to take the helmet off but the compactor crushes him.

"Why did he try to take his helmet off?" The guard said.

They walk over to Gordon and the guard tries to take the helmet off but it is welded on.

"I'll get a blowtorch," the guard said.

He finds a blowtorch in the room and runs back to where Gordon is. He uses the blowtorch to remove the helmet and they see a blackened head. Smoke comes out. Laura and Walter look away.

"He's dead alright," the guard said.

The guard looked at Walter.

"We need to get you medical attention."

"I'll take care of him," Laura said.

Laura and Walter walk out of the area. The guard investigates the body more. He removes the glove of the hazard suit. The hand is not burned but the guard is puzzled at what he sees. It seems to be the hand of an older man.

© 2002 SILENT ASSASSIN PRODUCTIONS 


End file.
